


thank u, next

by cissathebookworm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Birdflash - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: After Wally returns from his time in the Speedforce, relationships change. After Artemis ends her relationship with Wally, he discovers feelings he never knew he had for his best friend. Dick has known he's been in love with his best friend since forever and he's willing to wait for Wally to figure himself out. Wally eventually figures out what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen season 2 of YJ yet, so just let it happen. It's probably not canon compliant for season 2 and totally not compliant with season 3. The title is in reference to Ariana Grande's song. 
> 
> Also: I don’t hate Artemis. I love her wholeheartedly because us female arches gotta support one another. Plus Artemis is just badass period. But from the second YJ made Wally and Artemis a couple, it just rankled me the wrong way. I have never liked the ship. Honestly, I don’t think they’re that well matched. Not to talk about compulsive heteronormative pairings- don’t even get me started on that. I have always loved Dick/Wally and Artemis with someone else (usually our resident magic girl, but who’s snitching on me anyway?). 
> 
> Please tell me if you feel like I'm being offensive or insensitive at any point in this story and I'll try to rectify the situation.

The day Wally returns from the Speedforce is not as dramatic as one would imagine. Wally crash lands in the Arctic. He wanders around for some time, disoriented and lost. Eventually, a couple members of the League arrive to check out the disturbance the Watchtower had detected to find Wally passed out in the snow. Diana scoops Wally up in her arms and the Leaguers rush back to the Watchtower where Wally spends a week in the medical center recovering. 

 

Everything about Wally’s return is hushed and confidential, only a select few aware of his presence. Eventually, word gets out (no one will name names, but almost all of Wally’s family blames Bart for the poorly kept secret) and Wally is soon flooded with a steady stream of visitors from the speedster family after Batman was satisfied that Wally was actually who he claimed to be. Once Wally is deemed healthy enough, Barry and Bart insist hosting a welcome back party. 

 

The day of Wally’s official return is dramatic enough to make up for Wally’s return from the dead. Everyone is there to greet Wally back to the land of the living except for Artemis. The entire speedster family is hesitant to let go of him and the members of Young Justice look like they won’t let Wally out of their sight for at least the next five years. Wally’s grin lights up the entire room with its brilliance when he pulls Dick in for a crushing hug. Even once they pull away, Wally doesn’t let Dick be more than a foot away from him at all times and Dick clings to his best friend as much as possible. The Batfamily nudge each other and share meaningful looks. 

 

“Artemis,” Wally breaths when he catches sight of the blonde female entering the room. Wally sends her a crooked grin and seconds later they’re crashing into each other, hugging like they won’t ever let go. When Artemis pulls Wally into a heated kiss, Dick disappears into the background and then right out of the room. Barry catches Bruce’s eye from across the room and Bruce shakes his head, mouthing ‘leave it’ at the blonde haired man. Barry huffs in frustration. Once the couple pulls apart, Wally immediately notices that Dick is gone. However, soon enough everyone’s chatter temporarily distracts him for the rest of the evening. 

 

After most everyone has cleared out, leaving the bat clan behind, Barry approaches Bruce with fury in his eyes. “What the hell was that about?” 

 

“What was what about?” Bruce mildly asks, continuing to idly pick up the trash from the food table. 

 

“You very well know what I’m talking about,” Barry glares at the other man, “You know how much Wally’s death messed up Dick and how quickly Artemis moved on.” 

 

“People deal with grief in different ways,” Bruce retorts, continuing his task. Bruce’s partners shuffle around the room, awkwardly continuing their set assignments. Tim and Barbara side-eye each other in worry. 

 

Barry sighs, “I understand that. When Wally died I threw myself even more into my Flash work while Iris took a month off from work and aggressively cleaned the house, then the yard, and then our house again. His parents moved away to Colorado,” Barry deflates, leaning against the table dejectedly. “I love Wally, I really do. But...hmm, it’s like this: I’ve known since Dick was ten and Wally was twelve that one day you were going to be an official part of the speedster family when those two got married.” 

 

Bruce nods at Barry’s words, “I’ve been planning for that eventuality for many years now and I’ve successfully resigned myself.” 

 

“Artemis is a great girl and all...I hate myself for not supporting Wally when he’s clearly happy with her,” Barry runs a hand through his hair, “Does that make me a bad person?” 

 

A rare smile tics up the edges of Bruce’s mouth, “Then it makes me a bad person too,” The smile quickly falls off his face, “How do you think it makes me feel to watch my oldest pine over his best friend who he’s been in love with since he was thirteen?” 

 

Tim wanders over and cuddles into Bruce’s cape. Bruce drapes an arm around his son and pulls him close. Tim smiles ruefully, “You guys don’t know nothing. Dick would wax poetry about Wally for  _ hours _ at me. I hate seeing him so unhappy. But these past few months, I think Dick has really tried to move on.” 

 

“Yeah, he even went on a couple dates,” Barbara comments as she too moves closer to the small group, “He went on a date with some blonde airhead from Metropolis.” 

 

“Then the redhead from Coast City and then the _ other _ redhead from Coast City,” Tim continues, “I think after the second redhead he was about ready to give up.” 

 

“But never more than one date. I don’t know if he was self-sabotaging or what,” Barbara grimaces, “But how do you move on from the love of your life?” 

 

“Does he really feel that way about Wally?” A voice from behind the group asks, causing them all to startle and quickly turn around. Artemis stares at the group, a slightly stricken look on her face. 

 

“How long have you been standing there for?” Barbara asks. 

 

Artemis sighs and answers, “Since Tim told you guys about Dick being poetic about Wally. Does Dick seriously feel that way? For all this time?” 

 

Bruce meets Artemis’ eyes and truthfully responds, “Yes. Like I told Barry, not long after Dick met Wally, I began planning for the eventual outcome of becoming his in-law when the two got married.” 

 

“I never knew...” Artemis trails off, leaving the sentence hanging. 

 

“That Dick felt those feelings for his best friend?” Tim fills in the sentence. At Artemis’ nod, Tim continues, “Well, he’s a great actor.” Silence falls over the group. Artemis looks down and shuffles her feet awkwardly back and forth for a few moments. The tension grows thicker by the second. 

 

Finally, Artemis looks up and meets Barry’s eyes. “I lied about how long I’ve been here. Barry, wanting Wally to be with Dick doesn’t make you a bad person and I know that none of you guys truly hate me,” she sighs once more, laden with thoughts. “Back before Wally died, we weren’t in a great place. We were fighting often and there were several times when I thought about breaking up with him. I almost did that night he stormed off to stay the night at Dick’s place.

 

“There was a time, at the beginning when I really loved Wally. I thought that he was the one I was going to marry and then grow old with. But as time went on, there was something missing. He didn’t seem to notice so I let it go, figuring it was just my doubts playing havoc with my thoughts and making me try to ruin a good thing,” Artemis grins, rueful, “But towards the end, I realized that I didn’t love him anymore. I feel like a horrible person because when he died, I felt relief that I didn’t have to break his heart by breaking up with him. I found a ring in his sock drawer when I was cleaning out our apartment after his death. I would have told him no and then walked right out of his life without looking back,” Artemis looks at them all for several long seconds, “So I’m glad that there’s someone out there who loves Wally like he deserves to be loved.” 

 

“You kissed him when he came back,” Tim points out. 

 

Artemis shrugs, “For a few moments I thought maybe we could work it all out. And he’d just come back from the dead, my head wasn’t completely screwed on right. But then we went back to my place and I realized that we had both changed too much to make it work. And I still didn’t love him like he deserves to be loved. After finding all this out, I’m glad I warned him off of going to Dick’s place,” Artemis nods at Barry, “He should be crashing on your couch for the night. Now, I’m going back home and then in the morning I’m going to start planning ways to get those two knuckleheads together. I might even ask Zatanna out if I’m feeling especially bold.”  

 

Artemis turns on her heel and walks out of the room, her head held high and ponytail swaying with the movement. The group looks around at each other, slightly stunned from the night’s developments. Barbara grins, “Well, I’m going to go home and get some sleep too because I’m sure I’ll be over at her place to come up with some brilliant dating plans,” Barbara smacks a kiss to Tim’s forehead before dashing out of the room, her cape swishing behind her dramatically. 

 

“Well,” Bruce looks at Barry consideringly for several seconds, “I don’t look forward to you becoming my in-law but yet here we are,” Bruce turns and stalks out of the room, pulling Tim along with him. 

 

“Man, I’m glad someone is confident that they’re gonna get together,” Barry flashes home, smiling at his nephew curled up on the slightly tattered couch. He gathers a few more blankets and pillows from the hall closet and tucks them in around Wally before going to bed himself. 

 

Barry slips under the covers, trying and failing not to disturb his wife. “Hey,” Iris softly says as she snuggles closer to Barry, “the party ended over two hours ago, where did you run off to?” 

 

“I was talking with Bruce,” Barry pecks Iris’ cheek and buries his face into her hair. He continues unprompted, “Talking about Dick and Wally and Artemis.” 

 

“Wally’s crashed on the couch. He wouldn’t tell me much besides that he and Artemis are officially over,” Iris murmurs. 

 

Barry nods, “Yeah, she showed up towards the end there and told us about how she broke it off with him because she couldn’t love him the way he deserved.” 

 

Iris hums in interest, “Anything else?” 

 

“Yeah, I think Artemis is officially on board with setting up Dick and Wally. Pretty sure Barbara is going to create a scheming club or something.” 

 

Iris giggles into his shirt, “She seemed alright?” 

 

“Yeah, I think Artemis is going to be alright. Wally too, but it’ll take time. Hopefully, everyone will lay off until Wally can get his feelings sorted out for himself. Just what he doesn’t need after coming back from the dead is everyone telling him how he feels and how he should handle breaking up with the girl he was going to propose to.” 

 

“He was going to propose?” 

 

“Artemis said she found a ring in his one of his drawers, what else is she supposed to think?” 

 

Iris nods, “I suppose you’re right. Well, I’m sure the girls will hold off long enough for Wally to think things through and if they don’t then it’s good he has us to act as a buffer, isn’t it?” 

 

“I love you, Iris Allen,” Barry reverently tells her, “You always know exactly what to say.” 

 

Iris smiles and pulls Barry in for a quick kiss, “And I love you, Barry Allen. Now c’mon, it’s time to sleep. Some of us have to get up early for their job,” Giggling like little children, the pair hunker down and slip into an easy sleep. 

 

The next morning Wally stumbles into the kitchen, hair wild and eyes glazed over with sleep, “M’rning,” Wally slurs, slumping into one of the chairs. Iris glances up from her newspaper and returns the sentiment before burying herself into an article written by Lois Lane Kent. Barry takes a second away from making a breakfast fit for two speedsters and one hungry reporter to press a kiss to Wally’s forehead. Wally lets his head thunk down on the table, slitting his eyes to watch Barry flit around the kitchen. “Aunt I. tell you ‘bout me ‘n’ ‘Mis?”  

 

Barry pauses him in pancake making to send his nephew a concerned look, “Yeah, she did. I also saw Artemis last night and she told me to expect you on our couch.” 

 

Wally sighs gustily, “What she said made a lot of sense, I guess.” 

 

Iris puts her newspaper down to run a hand through his unruly hair, “Doesn’t mean it can’t still hurt, honey. You just gotta take some time and think about what  _ you _ really want before diving right back into things. You just got back from being gone so give yourself some slack.” 

 

“No, no, you’re right,” Wally agrees, “It still sucks though.”

 

Iris hums her agreement, “Break-ups usually do,” A mischievous glint enters into her eyes, making Barry shift uneasily. “You know what you should do?” When Wally only grunts in response, Iris continues on, “You should take a weekend and go to Bruce’s hunting cabin with Dick, Conner, Kaldur, and Roy. Take a boy’s weekend and just relax, go frolic out in the wilderness.” Barry sends his wife a questioning look that she steadfastly ignores. 

 

“A boy’s weekend?” Wally repeats, “Do you think Bruce would go for us using the cabin?” 

 

Iris sends a glare at her husband, causing him to hastily say, “Oh, I’ll talk to him! I’m sure he’ll go for it!” Iris nods her head decisively and Barry sags down onto the counter the second Wally turns away. 

 

“I mean, sure, that sounds like a fun idea. Well, I think I’m gonna go see what Dick’s doing. See if he wants to hang if he’s not too busy,” Wally makes a move to stand up. 

 

“NO!” Barry screeches, blushing when Wally and Iris give him strange looks, “I mean, no, don’t do that. You’ll have plenty of time to hang with Dick at the cabin. Why don’t you and I go for a run? We can have a tasting tour of the world, just the two of us like we used to do.” 

 

“I don’t have a suit yet and I’m sure not wearing one of yours or Bart’s,” Wally practically points out. 

 

“Huh, how about that,” Barry scratches at the back of his head, “Well how about we spend the morning coming up with your new suit design and then Iris can take you out shopping for a new wardrobe this afternoon? You’ll need some clothes for the cabin trip.” 

 

“I guess so,” Wally looks suspiciously at him, “Are you sure you’re okay Uncle Barry?” 

 

“I’m a-okay!” Barry grins, “Promise.” 

 

“Alright,” Wally squints at him, still suspicious, “I’m going to go put on something that’s not my pajamas and I’ll be back down to start working on my new suit,” Wally tells them before he trots off towards Iris and Barry’s room to steal some clothes for the day. 

 

As soon as Barry deems Wally out of earshot, he turns towards his wife and hisses, “What are you thinking?” 

 

“I’m thinking that this will be a great opportunity for Dick and Wally to spend some time together. Since some of their friends will be going along, there will be less pressure placed on both of them,” Iris calmly explains. She gets up and starts rinsing the dishes, methodically placing them in the dishwasher. Barry’s eyebrow twitches. 

 

Barry puffs out his cheeks, “Honey, I’m not doubting your match-making abilities, I’m just not sure that this is the best course of action.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Iris shoves the last plate in before turning around to face her husband. She leans against the sink and surveys Barry, who squirms under her scrutinization. “They can’t avoid each other forever. They’re best friends, Barry.  Wouldn’t it be strange if you avoided Hal if he died and then miraculously came back to life? If Wally slowly comes to the realization that he has the hots for Dick then that’s just-” 

 

“Hey,” Wally blows back into the room, looking relaxed in his borrowed clothes, “are you ready to do some science, Uncle Barry? Aunt Iris, aren’t you going to be late for work?” 

 

Iris checks the time and curses, “Yes, I am if I don’t get moving. Not all of us have super speed,” Iris plants a kiss on Wally’s forehead and runs about gathering her bag and papers for work, “I’ll be back by one pm to take you shopping, Wally!” Iris calls towards the boys before rushing out the door, a haze of perfume wafting in her wake. 

 

Wally turns expectantly towards Barry, “Science?” 

 

Barry tugs him into his side and leads him to the shed in the backyard, “Yeah, let’s do some science.”  The pair spend the rest of the morning holed up in the shed, half tinkering away at suit building and spending the other half of the time mixing chemicals for fun. Once Wally had a new suit designed, created, and tested and Wally had been passed over to Iris, Barry flashes over to Wayne Manor and straight down to the Batcave. 

 

“Can I help you, Barry?” Bruce asks without turning from his monitor. Barry ignores the screen filled with villain arrest records and police reports from around the globe, several in languages other than English. 

 

“Iris suggested Wally take a boy’s weekend with Dick, Kaldur, Conner, and Roy. At your cabin. Can they use your cabin?” Barry fidgets, uncomfortable with the situation his wife had boxed him into. 

 

This statement causes Bruce to pause in his typing and turn around, “Is this her version of getting the boys together?” 

 

“Honestly, I’m not completely sure,” Barry shrugs, “She said no but I’m not totally sure.” 

 

“So confident,” Bruce tsks sarcastically.  

 

Barry huffs, “Hey, she’s a scary lady with several plans and sometimes it’s better to just be a pawn rather than question the madness.” 

 

Bruce smirks at the speedster before picking up his coffee and taking a long draw, leaving Barry in suspense. Finally placing the mug back down on the desk, Bruce turns back towards his computer and goes back to typing, “The boys are more than welcome to use it as long as they clean up after themselves. I’ll make sure Dick actually goes on the trip. Now get out of my cave, Allen.”

 

Barry deflates in relief, “Thanks, Bats!” Bruce ignores him and continues to update his case file. Barry takes the silence for what it is and rushes out, knocking several papers over in the process. 

 

“Damned speedsters,” Bruce mutters to himself as he gathers and sorts the papers back out, “Can’t believe I’m going to end up with a family of them for in-laws.” 

 

“We’re gonna what now?” Jason looks up from sharpening his blade and asks from one corner of the cave. 

 

Bruce grunts unhappily but repeats, “End up with a family of speedsters for in-laws.” 

 

Jason snickers and says with no small amount of fondness, “Yeah, I can’t wait for Dick to finally get the guy and stop pining all over the place. It’s disgusting.”  

 

On the way back to Central City, Barry gets distracted by Oliver’s request for help so by the time he returns to his house Iris and Wally were already back from shopping and making dinner. “Hello, family!” Barry cheerily greets them, smacking a kiss on Iris’ cheek. “How was shopping?” 

 

Wally groans, refusing to elaborate. Iris smirks and replies, “I had a great time. Wally now has a stylish wardrobe with several practical pieces for when he does science and goes on wilderness trips.” 

 

“It was torture. I hate shopping,” Wally refutes, “Never let Aunt I. take me shopping again without backup. Or another person who likes shopping to distract her or something.”  

 

“Oh, kiddo, you better get used to it,” Barry grins, “I’ve long become used to being her bag boy. It’s not so bad since we always stop for food halfway.” 

 

“She didn’t even allow me that!” Wally complains, waving his hands in the air dramatically. Iris snickers and goes back to the article she was typing before Barry came home. “Where’d you go anyways?” Wally grumbles towards Barry. 

 

Barry shrugs, “Here. There. Got Bats to approve the use of his cabin for your trip. Have you asked all the guys if they’re available?” 

 

Wally nods, “Yeah. Everyone but Dick has replied and said they’ll come. Dick’s been ignoring all my texts…” Wally pauses, looking put-out with his best friend, “Just kidding, he literally just replied and said he’ll go.” 

 

“Excellent! Now, how about you and I go out for a run? Just the two of us. I mean, I won’t get to see my favorite nephew  _ all _ weekend!” Barry cries dramatically, causing his wife and nephew to snicker. 

 

“You’re such a drama queen!” Wally laughs as he stands up, “Sure. But I  _ demand _ we make a pitstop in Mexico because I have been craving it like  _ crazy _ but Aunt Iris  _ wouldn’t let me stop _ at the taco stand in the mall,” Wally playfully glares at his aunt. 

 

Iris scoffs and keeps typing, not dignifying her nephew with a proper reply. Barry grins, ruffling his hair, “Yeah, Kid, we’ll stop there. Maybe while we run we can think you up a new name. See you later, honey.” Iris waves the boys off as they flash into their costumes and out of the house. 

 

Much later Barry crawls in beside his wife and curls into her chest. Iris kisses his forehead, “How was the run? You boys come up with a new name for him yet?”

 

“It was good, but we didn’t come up with a new name. Maybe the boys will think one up for Wally during the trip,” Barry hums in satisfaction, burrowing deeper into Iris’ side. 

 

Iris giggles and allows her speedster to soak up her warmth, “Cuddlebug,” she accuses. 

 

Iris smiles in response to the grin she can feel Barry give. He snorts, “Guilty as charged. I think I’m on board with this whole boy’s weekend thing now,” at Iris’ questioning noise, he continues, “Wally seemed happy while we were running but like he was still missing something. Maybe his friends can cheer him up and hopefully, your crazy scheme will give Wally something to think about.” 

 

Iris wraps her arm around Barry and pulls him closer, “Cuddlebug,” he accuses, throwing her own accusation back in her face. 

 

“Guilty,” She repeats, “Yeah, I hope the weekend will be good for him too.”  The pair talk for a while longer before they share a good-night kiss and fall into sleep, only to be woken several hours later by an overly enthusiastic Wally. 

 

“Good morning!” Wally hoots, plopping a tray heaped full of breakfast foods onto their legs. Barry lets out a small grunt at the weight of the tray, taking the brunt of it. “I thought that I would give you a nice breakfast in bed to tell you how much I love you both and thank you for always being by my side.” 

 

The couple smiles up at their nephew and chorus, “Thank you, Wally.” Barry digs into the food while Iris ignores it for the moment to ask, “What time are you meeting your friends?” 

 

Wally checks his watch, “In ten minutes.” 

 

“Wally!” Iris cries, getting out of bed and pulling Wally into a hug, “You could have given us a warning!” 

 

Wally grins at her cheekily, “I just did!” 

 

Iris smacks his chest, “Brat,” she pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, “Have a good weekend, sweetie. Relax. Have fun with your friends. And don’t do anything too stupid, you got me?” 

 

Wally nods his understanding, “We’ll be perfect angels.” 

 

Barry snorts into his toast, “That’ll be the day.”

 

Wally grins at him playfully, “What? You don’t believe that we can be good for an entire weekend?” 

 

“Oh, I believe you boys will sure try,” Barry counters, “But I have a bet going with Ollie that something will either be blown up or set on fire this weekend.” 

 

Wally tries to maintain his glare but quickly deflates, “I blame Roy.” 

 

Iris nods her agreement, “Oh, I do too. That little shit was always the one breaking my vases.  _ But _ you and Dick were almost as bad. Now, go on and have fun with your friends. Shoo! Barry can do the dishes,” Iris all but shoves Wally out of their bedroom. Wally gives his aunt a quick peck on the cheek before he disappears down the hallway and after a couple minutes, they hear the door slam closed. 

 

Iris turns towards her husband and approaches the bed predatorily, “Now, we have an entire weekend to ourselves,” Iris points out to Barry, “What do you propose we do, Mister Allen?” 

 

“I’m sure we can think of something to fill our time, Missus Allen,” Barry replies flirtatiously. The breakfast tray is quickly set aside and Iris falls into the bed with a giggle. Barry’s answering grin is blinding. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a lot longer than I had anticipated to finish. Sorry for the wait! But it's finally here! Even if it's a bit shorter than I expected it to be. I have a lot of ideas for scenes that I didn't think fit in this story so I might write those scenes and post them as their own works and then attach them as a series. No promises on anything happening fast, however.

Barry and Iris are snuggled up in the loveseat when Wally arrives home from the weekend trip. He breezes into the room and flops down onto the couch face first. Barry and Iris share a bemused look and stifle snickers at their nephew’s expense. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Iris asks. 

 

Wally mumbles something into the couch. Barry leans forward and pokes Wally while saying, “You’re gonna have to sit up and say that again. Neither of us speaks couch.” 

 

Wally reluctantly sits ups, curling into the couch and pulling a pillow into his lap, “I thought I was in love with Artemis still but then Dick grinned at me like I was the funniest person he’d ever met and holy shit I didn’t realize my stomach could do flips like that,” Wally looks at his aunt and uncle, confusion writ large on his face, “Maybe I’m not as straight as I thought?” 

 

“Wait,” Iris cocks her head and incredulously says, “You thought you were straight?” 

 

Wally stops his fidgeting and blushingly asks, “You didn’t think I was straight?” 

 

Barry snorts before he can stop himself, earning him a slap from his wife. Iris continues, “Well, honey, you’ve always checked out guys when we went shopping so I figured you knew you weren’t completely straight.” 

 

“I do?” 

 

“Oh my god,” Barry shakes his head in fond exasperation. 

 

Wally shakes his limbs out, “That’s cool. I’m bisexual, I can roll with that. But shit, I think I may be a little in love with my best friend,” Wally waves his hands around, anxious with these new realizations. Barry snickers and Iris hides a smile behind her hand. A few seconds pass before he repeats, finally accepting the realization, “Holy shit, I  _ am _ in love with my best friend!  _ Oh my god. _ ”  

 

Barry smirks, “Glad you’re finally catching up. I’ve known you were in love with him for several years now.” 

 

Iris nods her head in agreement, “Me too.” 

 

Wally’s jaw drops before he snaps it shut and demands, “Does anyone else know?” 

 

Barry’s grin grows, “Several of us in the super community have known for years. For a while, the Justice League had a running bet on when you guys would realize your feelings for each other. The bet had to be amended when Dick realized his feelings but you’re too much of a knucklehead to get with the program.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Wally curses, “Then why did nobody tell me I was in love with my best friend!” Wally exclaims dramatically, “I thought you guys were the good guys!” 

 

“We  _ are _ the good guys,” Barry insists. 

 

“Sure,” Wally scoffs, “you guys just let me think for years that I didn’t have a thing for Dick.” 

 

Barry comments to his wife in an aside, “Is that supposed to be a double entendre or?” Iris hides her laughter by pressing her face into Barry’s chest, the only sign of her amusement is her shaking shoulders. 

 

“I need to go tell him!” Wally exclaims, starting to get up. 

 

Before he can get far, Iris stops him with a hand to his shoulder and pushes him back down onto the couch. She settles down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her. “Wally, wouldn’t you rather wait and work your feelings out more? Dick is your best friend and he deserves the best, correct?” 

 

Wally nods, “Yeah, he deserves the world.” 

 

“I agree,” Iris smiles, “So wouldn’t you rather take some time to think over your feelings? You just got back from the Speedforce and you just got out of a long relationship. Instead of rushing to Dick and starting a relationship, wouldn’t it be better to take some time for yourself?” Iris reasonably points out, “This way anything you have with Dick won’t be a rebound relationship.” 

 

“She’s right, kiddo,” Barry stands up and crosses the room to settle on the other side of Wally. Wally leans his head on his uncle’s shoulder and heaves a great sigh. 

 

“Yeah, you’re both right,” Wally snuggles further into Barry’s side, “So how long should I wait?” 

 

Iris giggles, “Honey, only you can gauge that.”

 

“How about we watch a movie and take your mind off these newfound feelings for a while? You can think about what you want in the morning when we go for our run,” Barry takes a second to flash across the room to grab the remote. Within minutes Wally is passed out, comfortably settled between his aunt and uncle. 

 

A couple of weeks later Dick and Barbara are sprawled out in one of the Manor’s living spaces. Artemis approaches the living room, only noticed by Barbara. “He’s just so pretty, Babs!” Dick tells her, “It’s not fair that he can walk around looking like that  _ and _ be funny on top of it!” 

 

Barbara waves Artemis in and tells Dick with fond exasperation, “I know, I know, you think he’s the best thing since sliced bread.” 

 

Artemis laughs as she plops down next to Barbara, “I assume you’re talking about Wally.” 

 

Dick sits up in shock and demands, “Who told you?” 

 

She shakes her head, “Unimportant. What is important is getting you together with Wally.” 

 

Dick stares blankly at her, “He’s straight.” 

 

“Are you talking about Wally again?” Tim asks as he enters the room, flopping down next to his older brother on the couch. “Because I thought that we’ve been over how not-straight he is like ages ago.” 

 

“He’s seriously not straight. I just think he’s too dumb to realize that on his own,” Artemis shrugs, “Sometimes I’d notice him checking out the same hot guys that I was checking out when we went to the mall together.” 

 

Dick slowly nods his acceptance of this fact. Barbara rolls her eyes and continues, “Now, back to getting you together with the guy you’ve been in love with for actual years.” 

 

“Please god, yes, let them finally get together,” Tim prays. 

 

“Let who get together?” A rush of displaced air and papers is the only warning the group gets of Wally’s entrance. 

 

“Taylor Swift and that guy who was in the Avengers,” Artemis says with a roll of her eyes, “Everyone can see how great they’d be together.” 

 

Wally looks at her in confusion and misses Tim sneaking out of the room as Wally asks, “Who?” 

 

Artemis snorts, “Forget it, Baywatch. C’mon, Barbara, I need someone to help me pick out a dress for my first date with Zatanna.” 

 

“You’re dating Zatanna?” Wally asks, his voice giving away his interest. 

 

Artemis shrugs, “If this date goes well we hopefully will be.” 

 

Wally smiles at her, “Good luck! You two will look hot together.” 

 

“Pig,” Artemis informs him with a fond eye roll as she drags Barbara out of the room, leaving Dick alone with Wally. Dick plays with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and Wally fidgets awkwardly in the chair in between stealing glances at Dick. 

 

“So…” Dick trails off, mentally slapping himself for being so strange around his best friend. 

 

“Yup,” Wally pops his letters. The two stare at each other in silence for another minute before they both cave and start talking, their words getting lost as they both try to talk at once. They break off after a few seconds and laugh. 

 

Dick smiles, “You go first, Walls.” 

 

Wally nods and mentally steels himself for what he’s about to say, “So, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way and I hope it doesn’t change anything if you don’t but I just really wanna tell you because I’m tired of pretending that I don’t feel the way that I do, although I’ve apparently been ignoring this feeling for years because I’ve repressed it or something, but I think we could make it work and it would be super awesome if you felt the same way and wanted things to work out and-” 

 

“Wally, I’m pretty sure you’ve been talking to me for the past minute in a super long, run on sentence. And I have absolutely no clue what you’re trying to tell me,” Dick smiles at Wally in fond exasperation. 

 

Wally blushes, “I uh, I was trying to say that if you’d like maybe we could date?” 

 

Wally finds himself returning Dick’s blinding grin with one of his own. “Wally,” Dick tells his soon-to-be-boyfriend in a serious voice, “I have been waiting years for you to ask me out.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this without my permission. Reccing my fic is welcomed.


End file.
